Jaune arc, flaming fighter
by LJKN808-H1
Summary: My books from my wattpad account that no longer exists
1. Chapter 1

Yet again I changed Juanes semblance from the show and have changed it to my own, It's called revenge. It turns him into Carter Slade and he has a Harley Davidson chopper plus I've changed his weapon a bit. It can now change into an M16 and M60 along with an M2 flamethrower. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

A/N: it was nighttime in vale the city was sleeping except for one who was laying on a pile of dead WF members.

Jaune: why, just why. Pyrrha.  
_I fall apart~._

*flash back 2 hours.

A/N: At Beacon it was a normal day students were walking around talking some were going to their dorms well unless they were Jaune who was yelling to the heavens voice full of rage after finding out his girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos was fucking carding who was his bully. He yelled at her and asked her why to which she just said why would she date a loser like him.  
He stormed out of his dorm weapon in hand walking to the academy's garage and getting is his bike a Harley Davidson chopper and tearing out of the school into the city.

Jaune: that bitch really pushed me over the limit. *slowly steaming.  
Ha. Ha. HahahhahahahahahhahahahAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH*demonic laughter and voice. Tiiiiimmmmmmmeeeee ttoooooooooo ppppllllllllaaaaaaayyyyyyyaaaaaaaa. *transforms into ghost rider and senses a white fang base because of the guilt and sins.

*meanwhile at beacon.

Ozpin: *Calls teams RWBY and JNPR to his office. Ironwood, Winter. Under no circumstances you are not to engage am I clear, and don't even try anything stupid that will traumatize my granddaughter.  
*five minutes later.

Ruby: you called grandpa. ( In this story Ozpin is Summers dad which makes him Ruby's grandpa plus Ozpin is married to Glynda. )

Ozpin: I've called you all here because your father Qrow has called me because of a man on fire murdering WhiteFang at one of the bases situated around Vale so now I need all of you to get ready for the mission. Also where is mister Arc.

Pyrrha: I do not know headmaster.

Ozpin:*sigh. get ready anyways we're leaving.

*meanwhile with Jaune.

Jaune: c'mon I thought you guys wanted to wipe humanity off the face of Remnant. HAHA how pathetic. You can't even beat me. *see's Adam charging him but grabs Adams throat and raises him off the ground. Big mistake fucker.

A/N: as Jaune was about to kill Adam he was frozen in place in ice to which he saw Weiss and tilted his head.

Jaune:ice queen, you don't want to do this. I need to make this man pay for the innocent blood he spilt. He must be put down and sent to Satan for eternal torture.

Ozpin: , please calm down.

Jaune: calm dow, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN. AFTER WHAT PYRRHA FUCKING DID TO ME. SHE BROKE MY HEART AND SHE SAID SHE DIDNT EVEN CARE. I GAVE MY FUCKING HEART TO HER AND SHE JUST THREW IT AWAY LIKE THE SLUT SHE IS. SO IF ANYTHING. SHE NEEDS TO DIE *power increases ten fold. RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *breaks out of ice and charged Pyrrha.

A/N: as Jaune charged Pyrrha with the intent to kill her she Dodged to the left while slicing Jaune's side with her sword but caused no damage to which Jaune planted his foot on the ground spun and punched Pyrrha in the temple with his spiked glove causing her to fall onto the ground clutching her head in pain.

Jaune:you know it's not really your fault because of you cheating on me and pushing me over the edge. My family was the one who started this ever since I was four. They would always ignore me and not pay one bit of attention to me. They never trained me. They never loved me they NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR ME. You wanna know something Pyrrha. shit happens. ( get the reference.)

A/N: As Jaune was ranting he failed to notice that Ozpin was recording the entire thing and was going to send this to his family and call them here for explanations.

Ozpin: ... Jaune... please calm down and let us help you.

Jaune: *slowly calming down and reverting back to human. I'm sorry headmaster, but you can't help me. No one can, *whistles loudly.

Yang: *confused. Huh.

*Jaunes chopper comes into the scene.

Jaune: *gets on chopper. If you need me I'll be somewhere. *drives off into the night while reigniting into ghost rider laughing demonically. HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH.

Ruby: grandpa.

Ozpin: Yes Ruby.

Ruby: what's wrong with Jaune.

Ozpin: *sigh. Do you know of the legend of the ghost rider.

Yatsuhashi: hai, it appears that he too has sold his soul to Satan. I know I sold mines because I don't want my family and team getting hurt. Especially Velvet.

Nora: wait don't tell me.

Yatsuhashi:*burst into flames and transforms in to a Samurai like Ghost rider. I too am like Jaune.

Velvet: yatsu, why.

Yatsuhashi: when I told Satan why I wanted to sell my soul, I told him that when I did he better protect my family and friends and make sure that they outlive me. I also did for love. I cannot bear the fact at how fragile you are even though of your combat prowess.

Velvet: *hugs Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi: *turns back into human. Just give Jaune to blow off steam. He needs it. 

*meanwhile with Jaune.

Jaune:*laying on dead pile of White Fang members.  
Ooh I fall apart  
Ooh yeah, mm  
She told me that I'm not enough, yeah  
And she left me with a broken heart, yeah  
She fooled me twice and it's all my fault, yeah  
She cut too deep, now she left me scarred, yeah  
Now there's too many thoughts goin' through my brain, yeah  
And now I'm takin' these shots like it's novacane, yeah  
Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Oooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, didn't know it before  
Surprised when you caught me off guard  
All this damn jewelry I bought  
You was my shorty, I thought  
Never caught a feelin' this hard  
Harder than the liquor I pour  
Tell me you don't want me no more  
But I can't let go  
Everybody told me so  
Feelin' like I sold my soul  
Devil in the form of a whore  
Devil in the form of a whore  
You said it  
No you said it  
No you said it  
We'd be together  
Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, didn't know it before  
Surprised when you caught me off guard  
All this damn jewelry I bought  
You was my shorty, I thought  
Ice keep pourin' and the drink keep flowin'  
Try to brush it off but it keep on goin'  
Covered in scars and I can't help showin'  
Whippin' in the foreign and the tears keep blowin'  
Ice keep droppin' and the drink keep flowin'  
Try to brush it off but it keep on goin'  
All these scars, can't help from showin'  
Whippin' in the foreign and the tears keep blowin', yeah  
Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, didn't know it before  
Surprised when you caught me off guard  
All this damn jewelry I bought  
You was my shorty, I thought  
Ayy, ayy, you should  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, uh, you should, ayy, ayy

A/N: as Jaune finishes singing he slowly breaks down and cry's while thinking what he did to cause this. And as the night goes on. Jaune sleeps where he murdered the White Fang. 

End of chapter one enjoy I don't own the lyric it's belong to Post Malone. And RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth 👍 k


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: after the eventful night Jaune had already woken up and was about to go back to beacon until he was stopped by two policemen.

Policeman 1: Hey kid you know what happened here last night with the dead white fang.

Jaune:*takes out flask of whiskey and takes a swig. Can't say I do. *starts bike while putting away flask. I gotta go back to beacon see y'all around. *rides back to beacon.

*1 hours later.

A/N: as Jaune was at his dorm after changing his clothes to a black tanktop, black cargo pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black cowboy hat. He was called to the headmasters office.

*time skip to head master's office.

A/N: As Jaune entered the headmaster's office he could see Ozpin Glynda and his "family"

Jaune: *lights cigar. Ozpin you called me. *takes drag of cigar.

Ozpin: because of the incident last night I have called your family to see what happened with you and them so-

Sister 1: what happened is that he can't see that he's wea-*get choked by Jaune and starts struggling.

Jaune: care t**o repeat that bitch ***increases pressure.

Sister 6:j-j-Jaune y-y-you're sc-scaring me.

Jaune: . *lets go of sister with her breathing heavily. Anyways what do you want.

: we want to help you get out of this phase and actually be productive for once.

Jaune: alright that's it me, you fight class 5 minutes don't be late. *throws cigar onto ground and smashes it.

Ozpin: well I'll call the morgue nice knowing you .

*5 minutes later

A/N: as students gathered around the arena in class everyone could see Jaune in a new armor.

(Choose the one you want. ) 

Jaune: ready to see what you've created you Old fart bag.*gets in fighting stance. 

: im gonna make you eat those words. 

goodwitch: Begin. 

A/N: As jaune and his father charged each other ( lets call jaunes dad timmy ) timmy swung his sword to left towards jaunes lower torso to which jaune dodge by jumping up and doing a front flip and when jaune was about to land back on the ground he kicked his right leg out and swung it down onto timmy's head taking off 40% of his aura shocking eveyone at how powerful the once weakling of beacon was now that he was showing off his true strength.

timmy: you call that a kick pfft i've felt AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 

A/N: As everyone heard the pain filled shriek that belonged to they could see jaune in flames twisting his so called fathers arm in the other direction. 

Jaune: ****Care to finish that you overweight tiny dick fucker. you made me this... a demon, but thats a good thing. ill make this quick ***** reels back fish and repeatedly bashes hi fathers body until he was spitting blood****. That was fun, but I gotta leave for things better than this,later brotherfucker****.*leaves arena and walks to the garage of beacon. 

: we made a monster. 

Ozpin: so you have, *looks to Ruby.  
Ruby

Scared Ruby: y-y-y-yes-s-s g-grandp-pa. 

Ozpin: Come here 

Ruby: y-y-yeah 

ozpin: *picks up Ruby and holds her close. he won't hurt you.*looks to a slighty fearful can you please take to the medical bay. 

yang: S-sure Gr-gramps. 

*meanwhile with jaune at the garage. 

A/N: as jaune was walking into the garage section of beacon he walked to a big tarp covering what appeared to a tuck and another tarp to which he took off revealing a car 

jaune: thanks grandpa for the bike the truck and car. *Takes out scroll and calles ren. yo ren come down to the garage and bring down Nora. 

*10 miuntes later. 

Ren: you called me Jaune * see's trans am ponitac Firebird with a swapped 572 chevy big block giving out 600hp. helllo beautiful,well not as beautiful as Nora.

Nora: damn right.

jaune: help me take off this tarp 

jaune and ren: * grabs tarp and pulls it off to reveal

Ren:okay now that is a cool sight.

Jaune:damn right it is now here*gives trans am keys to Ren. Get in the trans am while I get in the semi. *puts on cowboy hat

A/N: as Jaune climbed in the Kw W900 he inserted the key and started the motor and with a grumble the caterpillar diesel started with a deep roar.

Jaune:ha ha ha. *see's Ren and Nora in the trans am. *grabs radio. Snowman to bandit I repeat snowman to bandit come on.

Ren:*grabs Radio. Bandit to snowman we read you loud and clear.

Jaune: well c'mon let's go we got a job to do that my grandpa wanted me to finish.

Ren: what's the job.

Jaune: the 28 hour round trip from one of my grandpa's old friends who owns a store in mistral Texarkana who's got 400 cases of illegal moonshine and beer we need to get there pick it up and get back here in Vale Atlanta for a reunion with the old gang of my grandpa by a cabin up by the woods.

Ren: alright now that sounds like a job to me, now c'mon let's get going.

( Play East Bound and Down.)  
A/N: as Ren pulled out of the garage doing a burnout passing students and teachers alike Professor Port could only look in awe as he saw one of his most astounding student do something that wasn't like him. *semi truck horn blasting. As Jaune drove the old KW W900 out of the garage gaining speed he could see Qrow cheering him on.

*mean while with Ozpin.

Exited Qrow: No freakin way it's the snowman. I remember seeing that ol rig all the time when I was a kid.

Ozpin: what did it do.

Qrow: what didnt that truck do. It pulled of the greatest bootleg road trips in Vale history. It transported 400 cases of illegal moonshine and beer from Mistral, Texarkana to Vale, Atlanta more than 17 times until he was caught in 83' and got arrested. Wait don't tell me. GO JAUNE GO.

Ozpin: who are you referring to and why are you yelling Jaunes name.

Qrow: how didn't I see it. Jaune is Miles Arc grandson. He must be finishing the job his grandpa couldn't do cause back in 83' Miles got arrested and couldn't do it but I'm guessing he told Jaune to finish it.

Ironwood: then he needs to get arrested.

Qrow: jimmy don't do it. Miles died 10 years ago so I'm guessing before he died he gave his truck bike and car to Jaune in his will and told him to do what he couldn't.

Ironwood: fine.

*back with Jaune.

A/N: as Jaune shifted through the gears of his grandpas old semi truck through vale towards the backroads he could see the people who recognized the truck waving at him.

Jaune: if only grandpa was still here. *grabs radio. Ren turn the next left and use the back roads.

A/N: as the hours past with Jaune Ren and Nora going down the road at 60mph they made sure to stay away from every atlas check points and stay off the radar they managed to make it to Mistral, Texarkana where they saw the loading dock all ready for them.

Jaune: looks like they knew about this. *reverses semi truck and put on the air brakes and starts loading moonshine into the truck.

*20 minutes later.

A/N: after 20 minutes of loading Moonshine and beer into the trailer of the KW Jaune thanked the people and asked them if they were going to which they replied they wouldn't miss it.

Jaune:*whistles. Ren let's get going.

A/N: as Jaune Ren and Nora got back on the road going back to Mistral, Atlanta Jaune saw that they were 1 hour ahed of schedule and the time was 2:00am.

Ren: Jaune what's are timing. 

Jaune: we're doing good timing an hour ahead of schedule.

*timeskip to 6:00 am.

A/N: as the day began beacon and its students slowly but surely rose from their sleep and started their days. Ozpin was already drinking coffee and had his scroll in his hand.

Ozpin:*calls Jaune. Mr Arc where are you...Vale,Alabama...I see you pulled off an all nighter...alrighty then Ill have you Ren and Nora excused from your classes today...yes they're still here...Alright I'll see you later.

Glynda:*approaches Ozpin from behind and wraps arms around his neck. Who was that.

Ozpin: that was Jaune, he Ren and Nora pulled off an all-nighter going from here to Mistral,TexArkana and back. They've reached the city limit and are now entering the state bringing the shine.

Glynda: who knew that three of my students would do this.

A/N: as the day went on and as classes were going on everyone was asking one thing. Where's the rest and JNPR.

Random student 1: Hey where's Ren.

Random student 2: I don't know, But hey did you see Ren do that burn out yesterday.

Random student 1: yeah and who was driving that semi truck yesterday...Wait don't tell me... Holy shit that was Jaune, he was driving the semi truck.

*RWBY enters the scene.

Ruby: Hey you guys scene Jaune.

Random student 1: We saw him yesterday with Ren and Nora but we don't know where they went.

Yang:hold up let me call him*calls Jaune on scroll.

Scroll Jaune: *tired. Hello.

Yang: Jaune where you.

Jaune: I'm in Vale, Atlanta why.

Yang: well we haven't seen you since the fight yesterday.

Jaune: well I had to do something yesterday hold up one second *high pitch whistle and deep rumbling.

Yang: what was that.

Jaune: you know what I'm gonna pull up to the school see you guys in a couple of minutes. Ren and Nora need some sleep. 

*10 minutes later during lunch 

A/N: As Jaune ended the call team's RWBY CFVY SSSN and Pyrrha went out side to see where Jaune Ren and Nora went. They all waited until they heard a rumble coming towards the school with black smoke filling the air. *semi truck horn blares twice. As the group heard the rumbling getting closer they saw a semi truck and a Pontiac trans am pulling up towards them. 

Jaune: *gets out of semi truck and walks towards Pontiac trans am and grabs a sleeping Nora and carries her with a tired Ren following him. *yawn. hey guys *yawn. Whats up. 

Yang: where were you guys? 

Jaune: we went to Mistral, TexArkana yesterday to pick up a load that I need to deliver in an hour so I cant really stay. *whips out 5 hour energy and monster energy drink mixing the two and drinking it in one go. well after I bring Nora and Ren back too the dorm I gotta get back on the road. 

*10 minutes later 

A/N: As Jaune was walking out of the dorm after bringing back his teammates he could still see everyone there with the inclusion of his family Ozpin and Glynda. 

Jaune: *passes everyone walking back to the truck opening the door and getting in the cab. 

Timmy: where do you think your going. 

Jaune: somewhere away from you.*closes door and is about to drive off until his "sisters" block his way. Out of the way Im busy. 

Sisters 1-7: No loser. 

Jaune: Ozpin whatever I do next I will not be held accountable for.*puts KW in 1st gear and guns it almost hitting his sisters. 

A/N: As Jaune started to drive away everyone was at shock at why Jaune would run over his own sister's . 

: whats he doing is he crazy 

Ozpin: He's not crazy, you are. 

Sister 3: and how are we crazy, he's the one who tried to run us over. 

Ozpin: he's normal, kind of. what kind of relation ship did you have with your father. 

Timmy: Never really had a good one. he was always there for but I really didn't care because I was too busy with ohh I don't know Being the greatest. 

Ozpin: bingo there it is. since you never had a good relationship with your father you were never a good father to jaune and it appears that Jaune filled the gap in your fathers heart by being the grandson that wanted to learn from him hence why because you didn't mind him he didn't mind back but he also grew a severe hatred for you 8. Think about it. 

Sister 6: I geuss.

Arc family: What have we created

*meanwhile with jaune

Jaune: gay fucks. Grandpa I know your here watching me. I know you would've wanted me to be more loving to them but they never loved me so I never loved them back.

A/N: as Jaune drove into the camping grounds of the public park he could see one of his oldest friends when he went with his grandpa to a party for his old friends.

Jaune: *stops KW and gets out of cab greeting his friend. Jacob you old son of a bitch how ya been.

Jacob: as good as I'll ever be. Come on, help me unlock the gate. *Jacob and Jaune unlock the gate. Alright now go bring the snowman in here and let's get going.

A/N: as Jaune and Jacob Brang the snowman onto the trail road Jaune could see an old car that he'd never thought he'd see again.

Jaune: is that what I think it is.

Jacob: fuck yeah it is. It's the lee

Jaune: one question though...can you keep up. *grins.

Jacob: is that a challenge.

Jaune:damn right it is.

A/N: as the Charger and KW lined up their motors were roaring diesel was smoking and let me tell you something it was going to be epic.

Jaune: GO.

A/N: as the Charger and the KW pulled off the line with Jaune's KW doing wheelies through the first 5 gears rolling coal and Jacobs Charger kick dirt around while gaining speed the two best friends sped off towards the cabin.

A/N:As Jaune and Jacob were on the dirt trail Jacob took a sharp left hitting a jump gaining air going onto another trail to which Jaune just laughed as he slammed the KW into 10th gear 

Jacob: Is that all you got 

Jaune: not yet 

A/N: As the race continued with Jaune and jacob fighting for the lead Jaune forced Jacob to the left onto yet again another trail with a jump ranging about 30ft.

Jacob:YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

A/N: As Jacob hit the jump going 60mph he jerked the car to the right jumping over the KW W900 and landing on the right side and as they neared the cabin Jaune won the race by a foot. 

Jaune: *slows down and stops truck. *gets out of truck. Get bent nerd. 

Jacobs: *gets out of charger R/T. That was one hell of a race. 

Jaune: damn right it was.

A/N: As the hours past with Jaune, Jacob, and all of their friends and family having a good time drinking and partying Jaune drank something that made him sober up. 

Jaune: as much as I want to stay I gotta get going or else Ozpin's gonna kick my ass *gets into KW W900 and fires up the cat turbo diesel and drives off. 

A/N: After an hour on the road Jaune got back to beacon where he saw Reese Chloris waiting for him. 

Jaune:*turns on airbrakes put's KW in neutral and shut's off the motor puting stopping blocks under the tires. Im guessing Ozpin sent you to wait for you. 

Reese: Yep. 

Jaune: Name's jaune. 

Resse: Name's Reese, Reese Chloris. 

Jaune: great, now c'mon lets get inside it's almost 10:00. 

Reese: Good Idea. 

A/N: As Jaune and Reese went back inside they exchanged scroll numbers and went their separate ways for the night. 

HOLY SHIT 10 DAYS TO WRITE THIS YOU PEOPLE BETTER BE TANKFUL. I don't own RWBY it belongs to rooster teeth and The Dukes of Hazard along with Smokey and the Bandit belong to America and with that being said enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: as Jaune and Reese got to know each other more they became good friends and soon enough just like that *snap* they were dating. They loved each other very much and both found out that they had a passion for cars, And since the day was a Saturday they both agreed to head down to a local cars and coffee meet and see what other cars lurked in Vale.

Jaune:*wakes up and looks on scroll to see time is 7:30*. 2 hours until we gotta head down. *looks around to see that his team is gone*. Well time to get ready.

A/N: as Jaune woke up and got ready, he brushed his teeth and took a shower, did his hair and put on Adidas shoes, track pants, and dry fit shirt, along with a flat cap, and as he grabbed his wallet, Scroll, and keys he failed to notice that his team and team RWBY were hiding in the closet watching him and silently began to follow him. *time skip 15 minutes to the garage section of beacon* As Jaune made it down to the garage section of beacon he saw Reese standing by two slammed trucks a Blue 88' Nissan Hardbody on air bags (Reese)

and after market tires and rims, and a Black 2017 Dodge Ram 3500 also on air bags (Jaune)

Jaune: Hey baby.

Reese: hey babe.

A/N: as the two closed the gap they greeted each other with a heated kiss that lasted 30 seconds before Resse broke it and started walking to her Truck.

Reese: Are we gonna go or what. *gets in Nissan hardbody and started VTEC spec K20 with 86mm turbo*

Jaune: *smirks* straight to the point with you huh. *Walks to Ram 3500 and starts 5inch straight piped and pedal commanded, efi 5 tune powered 6.7 Cummins*. Let's go.

With Ruby.

Yang: since when did vomit boy have such a nice ride.

Ren: And it looks like Jaune found someone who loves him again.

Back with Jaune.

A/N: as Jaune and Reese got down into Vale they saw cars from all over Vale. From a 69' Charger to a Brz there were a lot of cars and as time passed Jaune and Reese were making some new friends here and there , they were also getting questions about what was done to there trucks and then all of a sudden people were rapping against each other and before Jaune knew it he was going up against some one who just finish rapping.

Ref: now it's your turn *points to Jaune. *starts playing random song with no lyrics. 

Bitch  
This nigga Comethazine keeps the strap on him  
Do not run up on that nigga  
He will shoot your ass, he will shoot a nigga down  
Ahh

[Chorus: Comethazine & Prince Oji]  
Jaune: *sigh*. I'll be damned if I lack without my mop  
Send shooters at your top 'cause I ain't have time to send them shots  
Your bitch gon' up that top when she see me 'cause she a thot  
Point chopper at your top then let it pop, then watch you drop (He will shoot your ass)  
I'll be damned if I'm caught lackin' with no pole  
Put dick up in her throat then make her go 'cause she a ho  
This chopper got a scope, I aim that beam right at your nose  
She hopped up in my Ghost then we went home, she lost her clothes (He will shoot your ass)  
I'll be damned if I lack without my mop  
Send shooters at your top 'cause I ain't have time to send them shots  
Your bitch gon' up that top when she see me 'cause she a thot  
Point chopper at your top then let it pop, then watch you drop (He will shoot your ass)  
I'll be damned if I'm caught lackin' with no pole  
Put dick up in her throat then make her go 'cause she a ho  
This chopper got a scope, I aim that beam right at your nose  
She hopped up in my Ghost then we went home, she lost her clothes (He will shoot your ass)

[Verse: Comethazine]  
Yes, that's really how this shit go  
Made that bitch walk home 'cause I ain't have Uber app on my phone  
That boy say he want smoke, just one click'll get a nigga gone  
(Boom)  
Your bitch lick my dick, say she like the smell of this here cologne (Yeah)  
Bitch, I got rich quick, bitch, did this shit all alone  
Your bitch on my dick like a motherfuckin' dog to a bone (Come here)  
Big sticks, we don't miss shit, we shoot 'til a nigga gone  
Bitch, I don't give no shits, feel right to do a nigga wrong (Bitch, go)

[Chorus: Comethazine & Prince Oji]  
I'll be damned if I lack without my mop  
Send shooters at your top 'cause I ain't have time to send them shots  
Your bitch gon' up that top when she see me 'cause she a thot  
Point chopper at your top then let it pop, then watch you drop (He will shoot your ass)  
I'll be damned if I'm caught lackin' with no pole  
Put dick up in her throat then make her go 'cause she a ho  
This chopper got a scope, I aim that beam right at your nose  
She hopped up in my Ghost then we went home, she lost her clothes (He will shoot your ass)  
I'll be damned if I lack without my mop  
Send shooters at your top 'cause I ain't have time to send them shots  
Your bitch gon' up that top when she see me 'cause she a thot  
Point chopper at your top then let it pop, then watch you drop (He will shoot your ass)  
I'll be damned if I'm caught lackin' with no pole  
Put dick up in her throat then make her go 'cause she a ho  
This chopper got a scope, I aim that beam right at your nose  
She hopped up in my Ghost then we went home, she lost her clothes (He will shoot your ass)

A/N: As Jaune finished rapping he was met with cheers from everyone congratulating him for his skills.

*timeskip to late evening back at beacon*

A/N: As Jaune and Reese got back to Beacon they parked their trucks kissed each other goodnight and when back to their dorms and slept. end of chapter 3


End file.
